SpitFire
by FoxBurrow
Summary: Berk has enjoyed a relatively quiet existence since it's encounter with Drago Bludfist. But things take a turn for the worst when Toothless is dragonapped from his 'hyper sleep'. Valka then fears no human can control him after the evolution process completes, but that won't stop Hiccup from trying to find his friend. (continuation based upon reviews) Young-Adult Fiction


Author's Note: Greetings! I am a new author in these Archives. (I do not afiliate this story with the TV show) This story takes place after HTTYD 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lift Off**

In T-minus **6**...

**5**...

**4**...

For as long as man's feet have touched the earth he's dreamed of flying, of reaching out and touching the stars.

**3**...

Such a fantasy has eluded their grasp for centuries and then came planes, zeppelins, gliders, helicopters and rockets...but before such things came into existence there was a timeless aerial carrier.

**2**...

And they were called...Dragons.

**1**...

Somehow even in the freezing weather he could manage grabbing onto the reigns, almost as if they froze there and refused to let go.  
Windburn covered his face in an irritating red sting but despite the punishment he remained in these second, dying seconds that wasted away and burned behind him.  
There was no roar of engine tearing, raving though the night but steady powerful thrusts gathered beneath the wings of this magnificent beast.  
Climbing higher and higher into a never ending black ocean of space and the million sparkles of constellations just out of his reach.  
Toothless' scales scrapped through edges of the troposphere, up here they could see curvatures of their world below and a ring of clouds blanketing over it.  
The storm clouds wrestled against the calmer ones finally defeating their neutral companions and morphing them into an army of grey.  
Berk shrank in the distance looking nothing more than a pebble surrounded by an endless expanse of deep blue water; this was the highest either of them had been driven to fly.

Air was getting scarce, flatter and unfulfilling to their oxygen starved blood cells "Records were made to be broken eh bud?"

A flood of emotion filled him as Toothless soared higher in elevation, his arms opened wide and he embraced the thrill-the excitement.  
The silhouette of them danced among the starlight, Toothless barked happily the air contouring around him.  
In a stroke of his heel Hiccup reared Toothless, they rolled back into a suicide dive...falling down and gaining speeds.  
Toothless tucked in his wings everything submitted to a loud whistle of wind, at these speeds Hiccup's eyes could barely open.  
But what he could see was so unexplainable, objects around him warped into a blur that stretched far beyond their original form and then at the end of the tunnel a sharper image appeared.

"Yeah baby whoo hoo hoo!" A glimpse of solar warmth or was it the friction of air he wasn't sure, he didn't care he just soaked in the moment hoping he retained it.

A delightful simper rest on Toothless face, he bellowed his happy grumble and glided across the water leaving a trail of unsettled ocean.  
Hiccup's weight shifted backwards, he could barely hear his own hollers and ecstatic screams, a loud percussion or rather vibration overpowered him.  
They entered into a speed faster than sound itself but that was miles ago because in an instant he might have flown over half the North Sea.  
The sonic boom must've stunned hundreds of fish below them, it made even plugged ears deaf as Hiccup's grin filled with air flapping his cheeks.  
G Forces laid him down where he sat on Toothless' scaly back, the dragon dove into a hollow of water and drove through a wave.  
That water vaporized and through the peripheral vision of Hiccups's eyes a hole remained in the wave as if it hadn't realized there was one.  
Then his enormous wings extended like giant nets cast out to catch air, gradually he dropped out of the tunnel into conceivable speeds.

Toothless' chest expanded, Hiccup realized it and tried to stop him but a tad too late as his companion launched some spit fire "Toothless! Toothless no. No Toothless!"

"Oh that's it, you're definitely getting a bath when we get back!" He reached up, licked the fingertips of his left hand and put out a smoldering eyebrow.

When they emerged from the whirlwind of fire teeming with dragon halitosis Toothless slung his big drizzling tongue around and gave his human a lick.  
'Not the face, not the face...ugh yep the face' they bobbed in and out of wind currents gently gliding from one breeze to the next, almost effortlessly to the Night Fury.  
A morning sun conquered the previous night and began a glorious reign of balmy warmth, it's glimmer of rays blinded him momentarily.  
In almost no time our duo happened over the continent neighboring home, it's green forests rolling over each other in a magnificent jade.  
It went on and then dropped literally deep down into the black crevasse of Death Canyon, Hiccup and Toothless hovered across its mighty mouth.  
_'I miss you bud. We need to get out more. I've been so busy with being chief.'_ Toothless could sense a hint of sadness in his rider as he looked out over the misty mountains.  
Hiccup's hair wildly blew across his face the shadow of a lonely cloud followed them, except it wasn't a cloud, something not quite as cuddly or innocent  
All the while a lingering sense that someone was watching from afar, Hiccup shrugged it off but Toothless being the most astute of the two kept wary.

Suddenly he braced as a strong gust of wind overtook Toothless and forced him sideways a flash of silver bombed only feet away from him.  
Before he could pull himself together another swell hit him below and rendered Toothless immobile temporarily.  
The dragon was much too fast for a good look except now as it came down atop of them in a tornado of fury.  
It's wings were massive like the ghostly sails to a pirate ship, before Toothless could face his assailant her mighty tail sent him plummeting into the canyon.  
As his wings spread out into a controlled dive Toothless aim quickly and took a sloppy shot which was narrowly avoided by their pursuer.

"Shake her off Toothless!" He knew if they just got out of the canyon she couldn't keep up but every attempt to escape this box canyon was thwarted.

It was rather difficult to get away especially when her giant wings sent waves of air crashing down on Toothless.  
_'We must've stumbled into its territory. Or her young are somewhere close.'_ A volcanic eruption of dragon breath barely missed our duo and forced them into a crevasse.

Toothless wings grazed the walls of rock confining him "Quick, Toothless I see a way out down there."

A gently touch now painfully squeezed around his tail and he struggled to get free, Hiccup stood up and cast a gander behind.  
In frustration Toothless writhed harder and when that didn't work he blew a couple fireballs that illuminated an impeding darkness.  
There were dozens, no hundreds of chains sagging down from notches in the granite walls of this crevasse.  
Hiccup's heart sank along with his shoulders realizing this had been a trap from the beginning but he wasn't about to give up, oh no.

Behind the raw, sharp shoulder blades of their chaser a silhouette appeared and he patted her neck affectionately "**Good** girl Ripley. We shan't let this one get away."


End file.
